Junto a ti, por ultima vez
by Kuchiki Rukia-chan
Summary: Kikyo decide averiguar que es lo que Inuyasha siente realmente por Ahome, para saber que hacer el día de la batalla final, pero las cosas no salen como lo planeaba. ¡Tercer capitulo! ¡El final!
1. Chapter 1

Siguiendo el protocolo aclaro -aunque creo que todos lo consideramos poco necesario-, que la serie Inuyasha no me pertenece, y que lo hago solo con el fin de hacer pasar al lector(a) un buen rato y para divertirme. Ya cumpliendo con este requisito, pasemos a esta historia.

Sumario: Kikyo/Inuyasha/Ahome. Kikyo decide averiguar que es lo que Inuyasha siente realmente por Ahome, para saber que hacer el día de la batalla final.

POR ULTIMA VEZ JUNTO A TI

Capitulo 1

"Importantes Decisiones"

Kikyo caminaba sin rumbo fijo en busca de la presencia de Naraku. Llevaba varios días sin percibir nada y no se había detenido en ninguna aldea desde hacia tiempo. Como estaba tan adentrada en el bosque y tan sola le sobraba tiempo para pensar; por desgracia, lo que menos le agradaba era eso, ya que en su mente solían filtrarse siempre los mismos sombríos pensamientos de los cuales llevaba mucho tiempo intentando olvidarse. Aquellos recuerdos y este presente que juntos le lastimaban tanto.

Desde que la habían vuelto "casi" a la vida había cometido terribles errores, de los que se arrepentía, quizás si hubiese actuado de modo distinto en este momento no estaría viajando sola, quizás estaría a lado de Inuyasha.

Era justo cuando venia a su memoria ese nombre que cuando mas le dolían los recuerdos. Renovaba su necesidad de venganza, en nombre de todo lo que Naraku les había arrebatado: Su amor, toda su vida.

Solía deshebrar aquel tema hasta el cansancio, o hasta que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas ¿Cómo la vida fue tan injusta con ella? Ni siquiera ahora que lo analizaba fríamente podía creer lo despiadado que puede ser el destino. Ella, que fue condenada a cuidar la perla de Shikon y cargar con el peso aquello implicaba siendo tan joven, con solo 17 años, y había podido con ello hasta aquel momento –aún no acertaba a elegir entre maravilloso o desafortunado-, en que conoció a ese muchacho mitad bestia.

Aquel momento en que por primera vez conoció la ilusión de de una jovencita común, y en que aprendió el valor real de la vida.

Con nostalgia todavía puede ver la vida que en su imaginación creaba para los dos: Una vida normal. Se veía a sí misma caminando junto a Inuyasha con un kimono azul, sin la necesidad de identificarse como sacerdotisa, por que lo que más deseaba era ser una simple mujer.

Que irritante le paresia la ironía de su vida. Justo el día que debiera ser el mas feliz de su vida (Por fin Inuyasha se convertiría en humano y ella seria una joven normal), aquella vida prospera que tanto esperaba desaparece, dejando solo muerte y tristeza. Tal vez era demasiada felicidad para un mortal, tal vez a los humanos no se les esta permitido tener un final feliz, ó simplemente es que solo unos cuantos son elegidos por el destino y la suerte son capaces de burlar a la tragedia.

Aunque no estaba cansada, se sentó sobre el tronco de un robusto árbol que se hallaba cerca, con la vaga esperanza de que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran; aunque como ocurría siempre, nunca se marchaban.

En aquellas ocasiones en lo único en lo que se enfocaba era en el deseo de acabar con Naraku de una vez por todas, pero luego la asaltaba la preocupación ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera? Al principio creía que mataría a Inuyasha y se lo llevaría con ella al infierno; pero después de haber pasado por tantas cosas ya no sentía que lo correcto fuera eliminarlo. Pero lo que más la hacia dudar era esa chiquilla, Ahome. Pensar que él la protegía como antes la protegía a ella la ponía celosa; sin embargo, no podía negar que él sentía algo por esa niña.

Varias veces después de su "resucitación" se había encontrado con Inuyasha, y lo había rechazado, a pesar de saber lo mucho que necesitaba su compañía y tantas veces. Y llegó a reprochárselo a sí misma en muchas ocasiones.

Ahora realmente sentía necesidad de él y llegó a una conclusión ¿Cómo había permitido aquella separación? No podía permitirse ceder su único amor a otra sin luchar ¿O es que acaso era capaz de renunciar a él?

Kikyo sabía que Ahome tenía aquellos asombrosos poderes espirituales gracias a ella, y que aún no los tenía desarrollados. Pero no planeaba hacerle daño por fácil que fuera, no le haría nuevamente a Inuyasha lo que Naraku les había hecho a ellos dos hace 50 años. Lo que necesitaba era saber que es lo que siente Inuyasha realmente hacia Ahome, para poder saber que hacer en la última batalla.

Eras hora de empezar a tomar decisiones importantes. Las decisiones que marcarían su destino.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Era un día encantador aquella mañana. El buen clima tenía a todos de muy buen humor. Miroku y Sango platicaban animadamente mientras Kirara caminaba a los pies de su ama; Ahome tarareaba una canción que en su época ya había pasado de moda y de la cual no recordaba bien la letra (tenia tanto tiempo que no estaba al día), y Shipo e Inuyasha peleaban como era costumbre.

-¡Ahome! Inuyasha me pegó –chilló Shipo, un tanto fingido.

-Eso te pasa por insolente –se excusó Inuyasha enojado remangando su camisa, preparándose para atestar otro golpe a la cabeza del zorrito.

-Inuyasha –ordenó Ahome, después de todo había terminado olvidando como es que sequía la canción-, ¡Abajo!

Por tercera vez en el día Inuyasha quedó estampado contra el suelo, cosa que sencillamente ya no sorprendía a nadie. Miroku y Sango ni siquiera detuvieron su conversación al escuchar el golpe.

-¡Ja, ja! Eso te pasa por abusivo –rió Shipo enseñándole la lengua, mientras se burlaba.

Inuyasha estaba apunto de reclamar desde el suelo, pero algo lo detuvo bruscamente y se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sango, no escucharlo renegar después del conjuro de Ahome si que era algo fuera de lo normal.

-¿Siente alguna presencia, señorita Ahome? –dijo el monje Miroku, imaginándose que debía tratarse algo relacionado a Naraku ó algún fragmento de la perla.

-No, nada ¿Tu sí, Inuyasha?

-Eh… No, olvídenlo –y se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo.

En realidad, su repentino cambio de actitud en la discusión se debió a que no muy lejos de donde estaban pudo oler el aroma de Kikyo; no podía ser otro, lo conocía muy bien. Pero no tuvo el valor para decirlo frente a Ahome, ya que no le gustaba verla triste por su culpa.

Continuaron caminado, él en silencio. Unos pasos atrás Miroku llevaba rato observándolo debido a su comportamiento inusual, y no pudo evitar notar que Inuyasha volteaba havia los lados con extraña frecuencia, como si buscaran algo. Le pareció tan sospechoso que deicidio hacer algo al respecto. Se adelantó hasta él –que como siempre caminaba a la cabeza del grupo-, procurando que estuvieran lo más lejos de las muchachas que se pudiera, y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te ocurre, Inuyasha?

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? –preguntó indiferente, mientras seguía volteando instintivamente a los lados en busca de Kikyo, ya que ni el mismo se había percatado de lo que hacia.

-Pues parece que buscas algo –su voz era seria, casi severa.

-Yo… No busco nada –la respuesta fue segura.

Pero como bien sabemos Miroku no es ningún ingenuo. Dijo:

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la señorita Kikyo? -le atajó deliberadamente, pues se empezaba a cansar de darle tantos rodeos al asunto.

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué! – se puso nerviosisimo y lo miraba con los ojos sumamente agrandados por la sorpresa que le causaba la facilidad con la que le había descubierto.

-Creo que ya no es necesario que me respondas, tu reacción me lo ha dicho todo.

Inuyasha recobró su compostura y muy serio retiro la mirada del rostro del monje.

-Bueno, ¿Y que ocurre con la señorita Kikyo?

Dudó un momento en contestar, volvió el rostro hacia atrás y miró a Ahome que caminaba tranquilamente junto a Sango, mientras platicaban. Soltó un ligero suspiro.

- Puedo oler su aroma, no esta muy lejos de aquí –respondió al fin-, ¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en ella?

-Pues… - reflexionó un poco el monje acariciándose la barbilla- siempre que sabes algo respecto a la señorita Kikyo pones esa cara.

Inuyasha no entendió muy bien alo que se refería. Pero aunque no lo notara, cuando le hablaban acerca de Kikyo solía poner un rostro serio y lleno de nostalgia.

-¿No piensas ir a buscarla?

-¡Que preguntón te has vuelto, Miroku! –dijo enojado

-Te acabo de hacer una pregunta ¿Vas a buscar a la sacerdotisa Kikyo?

-No

Al principio de la respuesta permanecieron en silencio, paresia como si aquella palabra no fuera capaz de ser.

-¡¡Valla! –Exclamó el monje estallando en una alegre carcajada, recuperando el humor que dejó unos pasos atrás-, parece que ahora te estas volviendo más considerado con la señorita Ahome.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido y volteó la cara, decidido a mirar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la risueña cara de Miroku.

Ese fue el fin de la conversación, el monje Miroku lucia muy satisfecho. Pero Inuyasha no dijo la verdad, y podía sentir el peso del remordimiento. Hacia tiempo que había notado que Kikyo los seguía y por eso pensaba buscarla en la noche. Solo deseaba que no percibieran ellos también su presencia, aunque no terminaba de entender por que lo ocultaba.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

El sol empezaba a declinar. Todos se miraban extrañamente más felices de lo normal esa tarde. Por lo general, a esas horas y después de haber caminado todo el día estaban irremediablemente exhaustos, esperando ansiosamente el momento de descansar; en cambio, esta vez parecían muy animados, incluso más que al comienzo del día. Pero eso sí, se notaba a leguas que quien mas feliz estaba era Ahome que no paraba de sonreír y a cada dos segundos soltaba una carcajada.

Miroku corrió la noticia. Sango le había preguntado acerca de su conversación con Inuyasha, y auque en un principio pensó en no hablar del asunto no pudo resistirse las ganas de comentarlo y tuvo que decírselo todo. Shipo también lo escuchó, aunque sinceramente no entendía muy bien, lo le daba gusto ver la reacción de Ahome.

Cuando Sango se lo platicó a Ahome no cabía en ella emoción más grande ¡Que alegría! Por fin empezaba a sentir que tomaba ventaja, y que tanta constancia servia de algo. Muy en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por Kikyo, pero ese sentimiento se veía rápidamente opacado por la felicidad.

♦♦ ♦♦ ♦

Al atardecer, justo después de que arreglaran el campamento Ahome se acercó a Inuyasha, el cual estaba un tanto alejado del grupo y se sentó a su lado. Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco al verla, pero ante su reacción lo único que hizo Ahome fue sonreírle. Estaba tan feliz. Se recargo en su hombro, dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. Inuyasha se sintió muy mal por ella y no supo que hacer ni que decir, solo se dejó envolver por aquella caricia.

-Inuyasha… Gracias –susurro Ahome, y tomó la mano de él, que temblaba.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –balbució sin acertar a decir nada más.

-Por permanecer a mi lado…

Permanecieron así un rato, en silencio. Pero ahora si que Inuyasha se sentía terriblemente. Volteó a verle de soslayo algunas veces, la veía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir como si le oprimieran las entrañas ¿Era capaz de traicionarle de esa manera?

Cuando Ahome se levanto para irse a dormir los despidió alegremente, pero él no había sabido corresponderle.

Se alejó aún más del grupo. Necesitaba pensar. Quizás no debía buscar a Kikyo; después de todo, no creía soportar la culpa. Su cabeza estaba hecha un ovillo, pero luego de pasar algunas horas dándole vueltas al asunto se dio cuenta de que era en vano, pues no había llegado a ninguna resolución al respecto. Se sentía tan cansado que se levantó y camino casi automáticamente en dirección al campamento, pero algo lo detuvo.

El aroma de Kikyo se encontraba más próximo.

Giró lentamente… Quizás demasiado cerca.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

¡¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz de terminar este capitulo, de la que será mi primera publicación. La verdad es que llevó mucho tiempo suscrita a esta pagina, pero no publicaba nada debido a que no me convencía ninguno de los fics que tenía escrito. Y he comenzado por el que jamás pensé mostrar a la luz. Con los triángulos amorosos uno se tiene que andar con cuidado, así que hice unos ajustes y aquí lo tienen, soy poco convencional a la hora de escribir, a si que le pido no espere un sencillo Ahome/Inuyasha o Kikyo/Inuyasha. Espero no tardar mucho en el próximo capitulo (espero poder publicarlo en una semana).

¡¡Saludos!

P.D.: Por favor, deja una opinión, critica, petición ¡lo que sea! Responderé feliz


	2. capitulo 2

JUNTO A TI, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ

Capitulo 2

"Mojados"

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de él al pensar en lo cerca que ella se encontraba, y en un segundo todas sus dudas se evaporaron como si nunca hubiesen existido, e instintivamente siguió aquella fragancia dejando olvidado el campamento con cada paso.

Se guió por el aroma que paresia conducirlo a algún lugar… No, ella quería alejarse. Pero el no se lo permitiría, la vería aunque le costara toda la noche alcanzarla. Corrió desesperado, con el corazón latiéndole tan violentamente, tanto que le parecía doloroso, pero no importaba el dolor, solo quería verla… "¿Por que huyes Kikyo…?" Pensaba al tiempo que apresuraba la marcha. Pero justo cuando creyó que ya la había alcanzado el olor por el que se guiaba se desvaneció, dejando solo un leve rastro imposible de seguir. Pero no se daría por vencido, tenía que verla. Se agachó hasta que su nariz rozaba el suelo decidido a encontrarla, con dificultad avanzaba buscando el rastro correcto, hasta que este lo condujo a un río ¡Un río! Ahora le seria imposible encontrarla. Se quedó mirando el río aun en el suelo con semblante de desilusión y frustración "Se ha ido…" y golpeó el suelo tan fuerte como pudo dejando una grieta profunda en la tierra húmeda. Apretaba los dientes de coraje, habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro y no había podido verla. Luego de unos segundos se percató un sonido que no pertenecía al cantar del río y levantó la vista esperanzado examinando el lugar, aguzó el oído y lo notó claramente, lo que no havia podido percibir debido a su enojo anterior… Algo rompía la suave marcha del agua y eso solo podía ser…

Miró atentamente el lugar en su busca, al tiempo que se paraba del suelo, y por fin, luego de forzar un poco la vista la pudo ver. A lo lejos se podía ver una figura borrosa que avanzaba lentamente. ¡Era ella!

-¡Kikyo!-y se aproximó tan rápido como el agua le permitía moverse.

Inuyasha estaba ya a mitad de camino cuando Kikyo volteó a verle; ya resignada a perder su plan de estudiarlo manteniéndose alejada, no hizo más que esperar que llegara a su lado. Después de todo; muy en el fondo, ella también anhelaba aquel encuentro. Inuyasha al volver a mirar aquellos ojos castaños posados sobre el sintió como el corazón se le volvía a acelerar.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia quedaron en silencio, Inuyasha se sintió estúpido al haber emprendido tal carrera en su busca para que al fin solo se le quedara mirando. Al verla le habían pasado mil cosas por la cabeza que podría decirle o preguntarle, pero en aquellos momentos solo la miraba, por que solo una mirada de ella le bastaba… Así que fue ella quien habló primero.

-Parece que mi estrategia no funcionó… creí que ya no me buscarías – dijo con aquella voz pausada y apacible que usaba desde su "resurrección"-. Pero cuando te acercaste demasiado solo quise huir.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y volvió a preguntarse por que Kikyo querría huir de él, pero su boca no articuló ningún sonido.

-Que descuidada he sido, pensé que al haber burlado tu olfato no me encontrarías, y sin embargo… – Bajó la mirada como si el contacto que mantenían visualmente le lastimara, y apenas si se le escapó un susurró-… ya casi no recordaba que tenias tan buen oído.

♦ ♦ ♦

Inuyasha le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a salir del agua y ella; por extraño que le pareciera, acepto su ayuda. Cuando su tuvo contacto con su frágil cuerpo algo –una sensación que desde hacia mucho tiempo había olvidado- volvió a emanar de él. La condujo a la orilla al tiempo que observaba sus movimientos, tan graciosos y pausados ¡Dios! ¿Como podría evitar estrecharla compulsivamente si era tan bella…, tan bella como no la recordaba. Pero a pesar de estar tan ocupado observándola no pudo dejar de notar que sus tersas manos blancas estaban frías y su delicado cuerpo, helado… Su calor había desaparecido. Las ropas de la sacerdotisa estaban muy mojadas, y podía notar el peso que ejercían sobre ella, hubiese querido cargarla, llevarla en sus brazos, pero sabía que ella no era tan frágil como aparentaba su cuerpo y su palidez, ella era una poderosa sacerdotisa enserada en aquel cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos a la que le era imposible subestimar.

Al llegar a un claro cercano al bosque se detuvieron, sinceramente Inuyasha no tenia intención de hacer nada en absoluto, podría haberse quedado allí plantado viendo como las ropas se ceñían delicadamente a su silueta y admirar su tez golpeada por la luz de la luna toda la vida sin desear nada más, pero Kikyo pensaba diferente. Ella le había seguido por una razón y no pensaba quedarse allí a esperar su respuesta –respuesta que sabia él no le iba a plantear sin que se lo preguntara-, por lo que decidió dejar aquel silencio que sabia no iba a extrañar.

-Inuyasha….- pero antes de comenzar siquiera una frase algo la había detenido...

En un extraño arrebato de cariño Inuyasha tuvo deseo de su contacto y la había abrazado con fuerza, como si pensara que en cualquier momento se pudiera desvanecer.

Kikyo no pudo evitar conmoverse y se aferró a el como si aquellos 50 años no los hubieran separado. Y en una forma que ni ella pudo precisar lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Aquellas lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo se mantuvieron reprimidas por fin podían salir.

Inuyasha, a pesar de la humedad del cuerpo de Kikyo podía sentir como aquellas cálidas gotas caían en su hombro…

El mismo sobre el que el que Ahome se había posado unas horas antes.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Ahora los dos estaban húmedos. Él se apresuro a encender una fogata para secarse y prestó una de sus camisas a Kikyo mientras su ropa se secaba. Ella no replicó.

Sentados lado a lado frente a la fogata permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, sin saber que es lo que pensaba el otro. De repente Inuyasha decidió que sus dudas espesaban el dulce ambiente y se decidió a disiparlas.

-¿Por que nos seguías, Kikyo? –pregunto quedamente, pero sin voltear a verla, como si el fuego lo hubiese hipnotizado.

-¿Sabes? Ni yo misma tengo una idea clara –respondió mirándolo con seriedad

Se sorprendió de tal respuesta y la volteo a mirar con impaciencia, en realidad hace mucho que no esperaba obtener resultados de las preguntas que le hacia.

-Creo… –continuó, aunque parecía que pronunciar esas palabras le causaba dificultad- Creo que deseaba verte con Ahome.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si, eso es… Deseaba saber como es su relación, si se parecía… a la nuestra

-¿re… relación?

Inuyasha sintió un molesto vacío en el estomago. Lo había visto con Ahome… Hasta ahora no había pensado en ello… ¿Acaso la lastimó?

- En aquel entonces tu eras quien me seguías ¿recuerdas? –dijo mientras apartaba la vista de Inuyasha para mirar hacia el hermoso cielo oscuro, para evocar con satisfacción las viejas memorias- tu deseabas estar a mi lado; y yo te aceptaba con dicha. Ahora resulta al revés… Tu eres quien la acepta

-Kikyo, yo…

-No necesitas darme explicaciones, ya que solo deseas ser feliz… -y en ese momento su dulce voz se tornó taciturna- En cambio, como dijo el monje, yo solo te lleno de nostalgia y tristeza.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó Inuyasha agitando la cabeza negativamente-, tu nunca me pones triste…-su voz se fue apagando.

Kikyo le miró con ternura y le sonrió tristemente.

-Inuyasha, ¿Recuerdas la vez que me reprochaste que no te matara?

Durante el primer segundo el chico mitad bestia se extrañó de aquella pregunta, pero al siguiente no tuvo mas remedio que responder, claro que lo recordaba.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:** Esta bien, dije una semana…. Que se ha convertido en un mes. Pero estoy aquí publicando por fin el segundo capitulo de mi primera historia. Le cuento querido lector que esta es una historia que cuenta con solo tres capítulos, lo que quiere decir, que el próximo capitulo será el último, pero el final será mucho mas largo (ya lo tengo escrito, solo le faltan retoques y pasarlo a la compu) y terminará por contar lo que realmente quiero dar a entender con este fic

Por cierto, quiero agradecerte Elen-Ses por regalarme tu review. En realidad este no es un fic que hable sobre una pareja especifica… si no de lo que estas dos chicas representan por separado para Inuyasha, ¡Claro que me gustaría que lo siguieras leyendo! Pero como he dicho antes este fic ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho y tiene su propósito… Si has leído este capitulo estoy segura que lo has entendido… Te veo en "Complicado Amor" fic del que me pienso ocupar en cuanto termine este… ¡No te espantes! Esta vez me pondré las pilas!

Saluditos!

P.D.: Por favor, deja una opinión, critica, petición ¡lo que sea! Responderé feliz

Hey! Hey! Tuve que hacer una ligera ampliación a este capitulo ya que creo que las proporciones del fic no estaban muy bien distribuidas… bueno disfrútenlo!


	3. Chapter 3

JUNTO A TI, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ

Capitulo 3

"El tercer beso"

Fue así como inició una conversación tranquila, que se prolongaría mucho más… Tenían tanto que decirse el uno al otro, cosas que se habían estado guardando en lo mas profundo de su ser, sin saberlo. Cosas sencillas y comentarios casuales que nunca habían podido pronunciar, y en esta ocasión se desahogaban.

Pasaron el resto de la noche platicando. De manera muy diferente de las ocasiones anteriores, en las que siempre terminaban lastimados. En esta ocasión hablaban como viejos amantes que se volvían a encontrar, luego de una larga ausencia. Dieron sus impresiones acerca de cómo les parecía Japón; después de todo, pasaron cincuenta años sin saber nada de lo que ocurría… Hablaron de lo extraño que resultaba ver a Kaede con surcos de arrugas en el rostro siendo que sus últimos recuerdos de ella eran de cuando ella apenas era una niñita… Cosas que podían parecer comunes para otros, para ellos significaba volver al momento en el que se habían quedado, volver a ser aquellos que se comprendían y se querían…

Duraron así horas, sentados frente al fuego de la fogata iluminándoles las caras, incluso después, luego que la leña encendida quedó reducida a cenizas.

Estaban inmersos en aquella charla, riéndose de anécdotas pasadas, de las memorias que no solían pronunciar en voz alta y que daban ocultas en el suave velo de la memoria desde su trágica separación. Riéndose. Increíble que volvieran a reír juntos, olvidándose por una vez de

las circunstancias que los obligaban a estar separados y sintiéndose libres de disfrutar aquellos instantes, ya que tal vez nunca se repetirían. Era tan agradable para Inuyasha ver a Kikyo sonriendo, como solía hacerlo hace 50 años, ya que había extrañado esa sonrisa desde el día en que se borró de sus labios, dejando en su lugar, solo la mirada taciturna y la expresión de seriedad que mostraba a menudo, y mas aún se sentía feliz ya que aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada de jubilo estaban dedicadas solo a él.

-Creo que mi ropa ya debe estar seca- dijo Kikyo, al quitar la mirada del rostro del chico mitad bestia para observar su atuendo de sacerdotisa que yacía colgado en las ramas de un árbol.

Se levantó del suelo para tocar la tela. Luego de comprobar que la ropa estaba lista se volvió a ver a Inuyasha con una seriedad fingida fuera de serie.

-No me vallas a ver, Inuyasha –le advirtió, y luego esbozó una sonrisa juguetona al ver como al escuchar esto la cara de Inuyasha después de sorprenderse se tornó totalmente roja.

-Yo no tengo ninguna intención de verte! –se excusó, mas avergonzado que ofendido, y al decir esto volteó hacía otro lado intentando ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas.

Cuando Kikyo se vistió y volvió al claro donde hacia unas horas la fogata les proporcionaba su luz, aquella sonrisa sincera seguía adornando su rostro. Ya vestida, como estaba y con aquel hermoso gesto en el rostro a Inuyasha le pareció estar 50 años atrás observando como otras tantas veces a la dulce sacerdotisa Kikyo… De la que se había enamorado.

Ella parecía feliz.

-Esta un poco arrugado –comentó sentándose nuevamente y alisando distraídamente su atuendo con las manos.

-Aún así te ves preciosa –dijo Inuyasha, que observaba como sus largos cabellos negros se deslizaban sobre su rostro.

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero daba la impresión de haber recordado algo.

-Oye Inuyasha –su tonó de voz era sereno, tal como si fuera a decir un comentario sin importancia-, pronto amanecerá… Y tú tienes que volver con tus amigos ¿Cierto?

Un instante de silencio. Ella se sujetaba el listón al cabello

-eh… si –su voz alegre se esfumaba al decirlo, sin embargo ella no perdía la simpatía que había obtenido aquella noche.

-Entonces creo que es hora de despedirnos

No contestó. ¿Despedida? Parecía terrible tener que retornar a la realidad. Él inclinó la cabeza para mirar el suelo. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar otra separación, era injusto… No después de ver nuevamente a su antigua Kikyo. Pero ¿Cómo evitarlo¿Como decirle que deseaba estar a su lado….? Como antes.

-¿Despedirnos, Kikyo…¿Eso es lo que deseas…? –preguntó incrédulo, por fin

Y ante esta pregunta; después de tanto tiempo, lo poco que quedaba de aquella sacerdotisa fría se derritió, permitiéndose dejar que su rostro demostrara inquietud. Pero recupero su serenidad y dulzura al observar que el amor de Inuyasha era lo único que hablaba… Ahora sabía que él seguía amándola.

Silencio, ella meditaba algo. Al no tener respuesta el chico mitad bestia inclinó la cabeza, mirando solamente el suelo.

-Solo quiero pedirte algo –dijo Kikyo luego de salir de sus pensamientos con una resolución.

Él volvió a mirarla interrogativamente, cuando ella se levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que me pedirás? –masculló al tiempo que él también se erguía, para quedar frente a ella.

Sentía un doloroso vacío en el estomago ¿Le pediría a caso no volverla a buscar como en otras ocasiones? Y aunque así fuera él sabia que no respetaría tal cosa… Iría tras ella hasta el fin del mundo si es que fuera necesario, ahora le era necesario.

-Un beso

-… Kikyo, tú…-casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa. Ella, quien tan dura había sido con él por tanto tiempo, quien con solo una mirada fría como las añejas a esta noche le podía que se alejara, ahora con su sonrisa y calida mirada le pedía que la besara.

Inuyasha estaba paralizado de la sorpresa. Pero parecía que Kikyo interpretó mal aquella reacción, por que luego de unos segundos dijo con convicción:

-Ya se que estoy muerta, no necesito que nadie me lo diga. Soy solo la esencia de aquellas almas enfurecidas y tristes que no encuentran paz –tomó aliento para continuar-, pero lo que queda de la sacerdotisa que amaste esta en mi y aun puede sentir…

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –dijo. Volvía a reflejarse en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza

-Por que Ahome esta viva, y aunque te ama ella tampoco pertenece a esta época, las dos somos algo efímero. Y cuando sea mi turno de desaparecer no quiero que me recuerdes con tristeza, sino como algo que te causo felicidad, un lindo recuerdo ¿No lo entiendes?

Inuyasha estaba conmocionado y terriblemente confuso… Pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Se acerco a su rostro lentamente, rozó con su mano aquella tersa mejilla para contemplarla unos segundos y después la besó. Apenas una caricia, un segundo ya que aquel amor tan profundo era mucho más que pasión, era algo tan puro que solo aquello bastaba para hacerse saber lo mucho que se amaban.

Ella le miró con ternura… Aquel fue su tercer beso

-Por favor Inuyasha, nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres y sé muy feliz…

-¿Pero que dices, Kikyo!-y la asió del brazo como si temiera que se fuera- ¡Ahora voy a luchar por ti!

-¿Y Ahome? –al escuchar aquel nombre le soltó ligeramente el brazo-, no la vas a dejar sola, eso tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien…

Retiró con delicadeza la mano de Inuyasha de la suya, se acercó a él y se apoyó en su pecho, esperando el alba. El la abrazó. Aspiraba profundamente el suave aroma de sus cabellos, que a pesar de ser creados de huesos y barro seguía siendo el mismo, y acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura, hasta que el listón se enredó entre sus dedos y el largo y sedoso cabello de Kikyo quedo suelto. Ninguno durmió, ni dijeron nada en aquel lapso de tiempo, solo se abrasaron…

El cielo se aclaraba esparciendo luz sobre la oscura noche, el sol salió para los dos. Solo entonces se desprendieron. La mañana les reclamaba un adiós y ellos, parados uno frente al otro sujetado sus manos acordaron en silencio ceder a la realidad.

-Te deseo lo mejor, mi Inuyasha

-Siempre que pueda te pretejeré, aun cuando te niegues

-Eso no va a pasar… -Kikyo apretó por ultima vez sus manos y luego de desprenderse de ellas se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Inuyasha solo la miraba alejarse, pero pronto se percato que aquella era la "despedida", el final de todo aquello que habían pasado… el final, y que no la volvería a ver. Un sentimiento entre desesperación e inquietud lo recorrió como un escalofrío y gritó emocionado:

-Kikyo, TE AMO!

Aquello había salido de lo más profundo de su alma. Aquellas palabras que había deseado decir desde que se reflejó en sus ojos por primera vez aquella hermosa mujer y que habían permanecido latentes esperando… Una espera que terminaba aquí y dejaba solo la deliciosa paz del desahogo. Aún cuando no esperaba respuesta la silueta lejana de aquella sacerdotisa se detuvo un momento, volteo sonriendo.

-Yo también… Te amo

Aquella fue la última vez que escuchó su voz, sabiendo que aquel momento lo llevaría en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte.

♦ ♦ ♦

Se quedó inmóvil durante horas, aunque en repetidas ocasiones sintió el deseo de correr tras ella, momentos en que pensaba "todavía puedo darle alcance", pero no debía dejarse llevar por el impulso, lo sabia. Era cierto. Anhelaba que tenerla junto a él y hubiese podido seguirla si hubiese tenido suficiente testarudez, pero algo lo detenía, palabras que le rondaban por la cabeza y que eran lo único que lo sujetaban al suelo:

"Las dos somos algo efímero"

-¡Aquí esta, Excelencia!

Era la voz de Sango, quien le apuntaba desde lejos con el dedo, mientras corría hasta él seguida del monje. Cuando llegaron hasta él comenzaron a hablar muy deprisa y haciendo ademanes exagerados, parecían enojados… No les prestó mucha atención, seguía mirando el horizonte sin escuchar lo que parloteaban. Al verse ignorados la exterminadora y el monje se molestaron aun más, pero Inuyasha parecía desconectado, y así siguió durante varios minutos mas hasta que se percató realmente que ellos estaban allí.

-¿Qué decían…? –preguntó distraído

-¿Dónde habías estado? –aunque la pregunta era absurda, pues todos lo sabían.

-Ah! Eso… - y siguió ignorándolos una vez mas.

Lo habían buscado toda la mañana, Ahome estaba muy mal… Pensaba que se había ido con Kikyo y había permanecido sentada en su extraño futón plegable llorando durante horas, con Shipo a su lado. Por primera vez desde que podía recordarlo Inuyasha no se sintió culpable por hacer sentir mal a Ahome, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía feliz de que lo apreciara de aquella manera… Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a precisar ahora miraba aquella muestra de cariño como algo agradable. Desde ahora no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimaran a Ahome, ni siquiera él mismo.

Cuando volvió al campamento junto a Sango y Miroku miró como los ojos hinchados por el llanto de la colegiala brillaban al verlo, pero guardaban cierto dolor. Ni siquiera los reclamos de Shipo le molestaron.

-¿Cómo esta Kikyo? –preguntó enjugándose los ojos en un mal intento de disimular.

Como siempre, Ahome nunca andaba con rodeos. Pero ante esta pregunta Miroku y Sango se sintieron fuera de lugar y se alejaron discretamente jalando de la cola a Shipo que no entendía que podía tener de malo que Ahome le diera una buena regañada a ese tonto. En cambio Inuyasha no se inmutó, de ahora en adelante lo que concerniera a Kikyo se lo guardaría solo para él.

-Ahome… -dijo como respuesta- Todo el tiempo que dure nuestra búsqueda estaremos juntos ¿verdad?

Se quedó muda. No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

-eh... si, si…-contestó asintiendo repetidas veces, aunque aun estaba algo confusa

-Me da gusto

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado sin verla, pues sabia que si lo hacia terminaría sonrojándose. Estaba dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Kikyo.

♦ ♦ ♦

Muy lejos de aquel lugar, en la aldea de la anciana Kaede muchos dijeron haber visto que una sacerdotisa visitaba la tumba de la antigua protectora de la perla de Shikon.

_Kikyo había ido a su propia tumba_

Allí se encontraron un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas junto a un traje de sacerdotisa.

Las almas enfurecidas y tristes que habían mantenido con vida aquel cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos por fin encontraron paz bajo el cobijo que proporcionó el amor de Inuyasha. Ya no existía motivo por el cual sufrir. La venganza quedaba olvidada…

_Así fue como se desvaneció por completo_

_lo que quedaba de la esencia de la sacerdotisa Kikyo_

Fin

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Valla! El primer fic que termino de publicar… Se siente bien. A este fic le tengo mucho cariño y estoy muy contenta de terminar de darlo a conocer. Lo empecé a escribir a se casi dos años y lo terminé en poco menos de una semana –y fue por que hacia tanto frió aquel inviernoque no podía aguantar mucho sin guantes-… Ahora solo puedo exhalar un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción.

Espero les haya gustado el final. Me agrada mucho la parejea de Kikyo/Inuyasha y definitivamente este fue un fic sobre ellos… a pesar del final. Me encantaría que me mandaran algún mensajito, critica, opinión, demanda… Lo que sea al respecto, pues me encantaría saber que les pareció.

Y claro! Este fic no seria nada sin los ánimos y los empujoncitos que me da usted, lector. Le agradezco infinitamente sus reviews:

the black Misao¡Gracias por tu review! Y creedme, te comprendo… A mi tampoco me agrada mucho Ahome. Por cierto… ¡Me encantaría que me dijeras que opinas del final!

Hada Azul¡Te lo agradezco! La verdad es que lucho contra un severo problema de gramática… Respecto a lo de crueldad… Considero que no podía dar mas de lo necesario.

Holly-san: Me encanta que te haya gustado y te doy las gracias por tu review… En ocaciones los mensajes que nos llegan de los lectores son el combustible del escritor, gracias! Ah! Y lo de la opción de reviews anónimos¡No tenia idea de que existiera esa opción!


End file.
